Percy JACKSON ONESHOTS!
by hellsbloodyrose
Summary: Please read.
1. Chapter 1

_**STUDIO ROOM**_

Mira:ANOTHER fanfic?

Alyssa: Yeah I'm gonna start working on finishing the firast chapter of Shadows gate.

Hayden: YAY!

Mira: Damn it.

Alyssa: Don't fuck with me Mira. Or youll regret it.

Anabeth:Am I in the right fanfic?

Alyssa: Yep!

Maya: Is this gonna be M rated?

Alyssa:Ewwwww.

Anabeth: Hellsbloodyrose does not own percyjackson

_**STORY**_

**ANABETH POV**

I walked to the Poseidon cabin. "Percy?" I called. I walked in. "Hello?" I herd Percy call weakly. I turned on the light. Percy layed on one of the bottom bunks. "Are you okay?" I asked. Percy sat up. "Yeah, Its just..." Percy voice trailed off and tears filled his eyes. "Whats wrong?" I asked. "What about you? Is there anything you would want to hide?" Percy asked. I froze. "No." I replied. "Lier."Percy muttered. He stared at me. "I'm not lieing!" I yelled. "Yes you are!" Percy yelled back. "Then what am I hideing?" I replide. I turned and stomped out.

**PERCY POV**

_I'm sorry._ I thought as I watched her go. I went back to the bed. "Maybe I should of just told her I knew.." I said muttering to myself. "Knew what?" I turned to see Grover. "Well...Anabeths.." I started. "Pregnant?" Grover guessed. "Yeah." I said. Grover fell over. "Grover?" I yelled. I ran to him. "Grover?" I yelled again. _Did he faint? _I thought.

**ANABETH POV**

_Who told him? _I thought. I walked through the woods by camp. _Did my mom? Or someone from my cabbin?_ I sighed. "Anabeth," Some one said. I turned a nd instently felt arms wrap around me. "I'm sorry." Percy said. "Who told you?" I asked. "No one." Percy said. "Then how did you know?" I asked. "You've been throwing up and your mom kicked me in the.." My eyes got wide. "Oh..." I said. "How long have you known?"I Asked "This mor..." Percy started but colapsed in pain. "Percy!" I yelled.

**POSEIDON POV**

"Thats what he gets!" Athena yelled happily and started to laugh. Me and her father started to back away from her.

_**END OF ONE-SHOT ONE**_

Mira: What do you mean one-shot one?

Alyssa: I making a series of one-shots!

Mira-Oh..wheres the guest?

Alyssa:Hayden pissed her off.

Mira:XD

Alyssa: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**STUDIO ROOM**_

Alyssa: Sorry I have been gone so long. -_-"

Mira: Thinking about Loren? :)

Alyssa: *Flips off*

Hayden: zzzzzzz

Percy: Is she sleeping?

Hayden: *wakes up suddenly* Hellsboodyrose does not own Percy Jackson and the olimpians!

Everyone else: ...?

_**STORY**_

**PERCY POV**

I woke up a bathroom. My hair was soaked in toilet water and my head throbed. _Where am I?_ I thought. I tried to put the pieces of what led me here back together.

But it all came up blank. I sat up and realized there were slashes up and down my legs. They ached like fire and as I examened them I realize someone had carved, "**Proporty of Clarrise**" right above my left foot. I could barely mannage to stand up.

After a few tries I mannaged to get up and walk to the door. As I opened I was welcomed with the sickening scent of perfumes and naked girls. My eyes got wide and my cheeks turned bright red. "Um..." I searched desspretaly for something to say but instead just stood there like and idiot.

Atleast I was only standig there a few minuets before a flying alarm clock hit me in the face.

I woke up in my cabin with Grover glaring down at me.

I was suprised because it was the first time I had seen Grover _that_ mad. His arms where folded and fury burned in his eyes like he was going to kill me.

"Really Percy, _Really_?" He his usesal sweet and innocent personality.

My eyes widen with shock. "What are you mad about?" I asked. "Anabeths who you should be worried about." Grover said, "You got drunk with the Aphridite girls and Clarries." With that grim responce everything rushed back,

_I sat infront of the Phosiden cabbin. My stomach ached . It was my eightteenth birthday so we had a big celabration. I don't know how much I had eaten, but it had to of been allot. I forced the food back down as it tried to come back up. _

_Thats when I heared _her _coming. Clarries had a bottle in her hand and a big grin on her face. "Come on," she said as she tossed me the bottle. I scrammbled to catch it. "Drink, your eightteen now,aren't you?" Clarries asked. I gulped down about a qauter-bottle and immedietly threw up everything I had to eat. _

_"Can't hold your liquor?" A voice said. Drew, Aphrodite's daughter walked out of the trees. I stared at her. She calmly took the bottle and chugged it._

_I watched as a wild look appered in her eyes and she begun to dance,or atleast try to. She spun around and waved her arms around like an idiot, laughing. I think she had tried to say something to me but all that came out was jibberish._

_Suddenly Drew's sisters stubled in from all sides, all wasted. Clarries sighed, annoyed. "Lets go." She said._

_Drew and one of her sisters, can't rember which one, led me to thier cabin. Waiting for me there was about twenty beers."How did you guys get these? We can't even have soda!" I exclaimed. _

_"Oh don't worry about that, just have fun." Clarries said. They gave me beer after beer and I reluctantly drank all them. My vison got fuzzy and the girls around me became prettier and prettier, until everything went black._

When I came back to reality Anabeth was in my face.

"I...am...going...to...freaking...kill you."

_**THE END**_

Alyssa:I hope its as good as the last one! :D

Mira: No :(

Alyssa: :'(

Percy: ?

Hayden: Please Review


End file.
